Scenario Editor
The Scenario Editor was a function added to the RollerCoaster Tycoon Series with the release of RollerCoaster Tycoon 2. It allows players to create their own custom scenarios, from the rides and scenery available to build, to the objectives needed to beat it. RCT2 RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 was the first game to feature the Scenario Editor. In the RCT2 version, you create the park landscape; however, you are unable to construct rides. To create a park with rides and guests already in it, complete the scenario in the editor, play it through the game as a normal level, build your desired rides, and save the park. You are then able to use the 'Convert Saved Park to Scenario' Option in the "extras" menu. When you first open the Scenario Editor, you must select the Rides, Scenery Tabs, Paths, and Water. There is also an advanced tab available, where you can choose specific pieces of scenery, without having to select entire scenery tabs. Each tab has a limitation on the amount of each item that can be included. For example, you can only select 128 different ride types to use in your park, although there are more than that available in the game. When you have finished making your selections, the next step is to landscape your park. This involves adding water (if you choose to), adding mountains, choosing the ground texture (grass, ice, sand, etc.) and building any scenery you want. You must also set the park land and build a park entrance, with a path leading to the edge of the map. You then set up the guest, financial, and park options, including starting loans and the guests' initial happiness. The final step is to set up your park objectives and make a brief description of it. You are then able to save your scenario and play it. Water In the scenario editor, you are able to choose the water colour. You may choose from: *Blue - the normal water seen in the game *Orange - To simulate lava *Acid Green - To simulate acid *Green *Pink (official DLC, downloadable from Chris Sawyer's website) All five of these act in the same way and are treated by the game in the same way - as water. Water Rides can be built on all four water types. RCT3 RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 also features a scenario editor, where you are able to build rides, however, many gamers instead use the Sandbox mode, which is in essence almost exactly the same. The main difference is that you can't change your guest/park stats, like deciding how big you want your park or how happy you want your guests to be when they enter the park, etc. This feature can also be used to create a non-objective scenario in which money has been enabled (by default disabled, can be turned on manually, or automatically when making awards ect.) so you don't need to worry about any objective and still use the money syestem. This is not possible in sandbox mode. Increasing and decreasing the size of the park may cause lag if you have rides and scenery already in your park. Category:Descriptions Category:Game Mode